Double Dog Dare
Overview Summary #Go to where the water sparkles like diamonds and the dunes hide gold from the Elders. #Travel east past the place where men sleep on stilts. Reach the tower on the edge of the world. #Follow the Queen's gaze south and find an ill tempered bear guarding his cave. #Pass the wrathful bear and run to the doors of the sanctuary that clings to the land as the maiden of the sea pulls it towards her bosom. #Face northwest and walk thirty-five paces. From beneath the Arch of the Twin Queens, gaze upon the great pillars that have stood since ages past. #Stand at the feet of the pillar that lies in eternal slumber. #From the sleeping pillar, travel west towards the spot where man's creation meets its end. #Beyond man's creation a huge boulder hugs the dunes. Find the treasure buried on the lee of the stone. #Kneel down and search the sand for Ashigun's buried treasure. #Bring Bobo back to Ashigun and collect your reward. Obtained from :Ashigun in Zehlon Reach Requirements :Nightfall Character :The Cyclone Palace Reward :*2,000 XP :*200 Gold Dialogue :"I hate it here. It's smelly and I miss my old home. If only mother would let me go back for my '''treasure', then I might be happy. But, it's "too dangerous." No, you couldn't possibly get it for me. Ha! My treasure is so well hidden, only the bravest and smartest would dare to even try! I doubt a mere Sunspear could do it. Yeah. That's right. I just called you a dumb coward. Even if I told you how to find it, you'd just get lost. Oh, you gonna cry now? Fine. I dare you to find my treasure. No, I double dog dare you!"'' ::Accept: "I'll take up that challenge, little man. No one double dog dares me and get away with it!" ::Reject: "Go away kid. You bother me!" Reward Dialogue :"Bobo! You found him! I guess I underestimated you. I'll keep that in mind should we meet again." Walkthrough The land where water sparkles and dunes hide gold is Mehtani Keys. Head east until you arrive at a village. The tower is an elevated building east of the island with houses built on wood planks. Continue heading east from the village until you arrive at an elevated building (there may be non-aggressive smugglers standing underneath it, if you have not yet done any of Dzaga's quests). Head south and if you look to your east, you'll see a rock formation with a big woman's head on it. Some people say that Ajamduk, Hunter of the Sands, is actually a mandragor queen and so she seems to be looking south which is the way you should go. Continue heading south, and the angry bear is actually a man living alone named "Behrdos". He starts to complain when you get close enough to him. Keep heading south, and you should see a large temple-like building. Walk to the doors and it updates into the next phase. Next turn northwest, and walk until you're under the two pillars that are pretty close, you can count the paces if you want. Turn north-northwest, and you'll see one pillar that is knocked over while the other three are standing. Walk over to its base. Head west, until you see a wrecked and split in half boat on the beach, it should have a decent amount of corsairs around it, kill them. Walk past the shipwreck/treasure boulder to the next one beyond it, which is nearer the shore on the northwest side of the shipwreck/treasure bolder. The bear is NOT at the shipwreck/treasure bolder, but the next one beyond it. On the northwestern side of that rock, where there's a kind of a little indentation and some rocks surrounding the edge of the sand/water area, face the rock (you'll be facing southeast) kneel (type /kneel), and it gives you Ashigun's brown teddy bear, named, "Bobo". Trivia *The arch is called Twin Queens' Arch, because there are actually two Queen statues looking at it from both sides. Category:Nightfall quests